dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flowey vs Dimentio
Description Undertale vs Paper Mario! Reality warpers. Nuff said. Battle One day Paper Mario was running away from an weird being. It looked like a clown. This was none other than Dimentio. Dimentio knocked down Paper Mario with an energy attack. Paper Mario was bruised and batterned. Dimentio approached Paper Mario, grabbed him by his head and slammed it in the ground. Paper Mario began to bleed(crayon drawings). Don't worry Paper Mario was still alive.Suddenly Dimentio heard a voice. 'It's kill or be killed and you did a good job fighting." Dimentio turned around and saw a flower. This Flower had a face on it and asside from that is looked like a normal flower. This was none other than Flowey. Could this flower have said that? Definately not. But..... "Hey you there! Golly You seem pretty powerfull, let's see if you can beat me. If you win, you are worthy but if you lose....I will kill you!" Flowey said. Okay Flowey definately said that. "Alright! Incase you don't know I beat Paper Mario who woud be on par with Archie Sonic, that reminds of that Death Battle I saw in 2011." Dimentio said. Here We Goooo! Dimentio and Flowey collided knocking each other back. Flowey shot out a vine and grabbed Dimentio's leg and pulled it knocking Dimentio on back. Dimentio blasted an energy beam burning Flowey's vines. "You are powerfull." Flowey said. "Die stupid Flower!" Dimentio said. He grabbed Flowey's head and slammed it on his knee. Flowey stabbed Dimentio with a vine. "Well golly are you powerfull!" Flowey said. Dimentio strangled Flowey and slammed him in a wall. Flowey fired multiple bullets at Dimentio. Dimentio quickly teleported behind him and fired an energy beam at him. Dimentio kicked Flowey into a wall. Dimentio charged at the Flower but...... Everything was resetted and back to normal. What happened? It turns out Flowey used his save and reload ability. Dimentio cloned himself. The clones charged at Flowey but Flowey created a storm of bullets killing the clones. Flowey teleported in front of Dimentio and bitch slapped him with a vine cracking his skull and spilling blood everywhere. Dimentio pulled out a mind control helmet and tried to mindrape Flowey and was sucessful. Flowey hit himself multiple times. "Why you hitting yourself, why you hitting yourself?" Dimentio taunted as he laughed. "ENOUGH!" Flowey burst of the helmet. "YOU FOOL!" Flowey reset time. Dimentio was back to where he was. Again? "TIME TO GET SERIOUS!" Dimetio said as he transformed into Super Dimentio. "Why Golly!" Flowey said. Flowey began to turn really weird. His head was a computer and he looked photoshopped. This was his Photoshp Flowey form. Part 2:Photoshop Flowey vs Super Dimentio Photoshop Flowey fired multiple friendliness pellets which weren't very friendly to Super Dimentio at all. Photoshop Flowey tried to do it again but Super Dimentio teleported. Super Dimentio ended up behind Photoshop Flowey and grabbed him. They teleported away. Fourth Dimension. Super Dimentio and Photoshop Flowey ended up in there. Super Dimentio fired multiple energy beams at Photoshop Flowey. Super Dimentio charged up an energy beam and fired it at Photoshop Flowey who simply blocked it via firing friendliness pellets. Super Dimentio pulled out a machine gun. Wait a minute? What kind of Mario game has guns in it? Anyway Super Dimentio continued to fire his weapons, but Photoshop Flowey fired multiple bullets at Super Dimentio, knocking the gun out of his hands. Photoshop Flowey fired multiple lazers at Super Dimentio who dodged and it ripped a new hole in the 4th dimension. The dimension began to crumble away from existance. Photoshop Flowey summoned multiple nukes. All of them sorrounding Super Dimentio. Photoshop Flowey fired them. KA-BOOOOOOOOOOM! Super Dimentio was hit with the force of an exploding planet and sent flying back. The force of the explosion ripping another hole in the 4th dimension as it began to crumble faster. Photoshop Flowey fired multiple flame throwers at Super Dimentio as the clown went up in a firey inferno.....and walked out fine. Super Dimentio began to approach Photoshop Flowey. "Wow, you really are an idiot." Photoshop Flowey taunted as he fired a Kamehameha at Super Dimentio. Photoshop Flowey wasn't done, he repeadedly reset time, causing Super Dimentio to be engulfed by it, on and on and on. Super Dimentio's health was really really low. He fell on his knees. Suddenly Photoshop Flowey fired multiple vines which wrapped around his arms and legs. Photoshop Flowey began to pull and..... RIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPP! I think you know what that meant. In case you didn't, that was the sound of Super Dimentio's arms and legs getting ripped off, as blood splattered everywhere. And that's me putting it in the lightest way possible. Super Dimentio fell to the ground. Facing the beast. It was time to end this. Photoshop Flowey impaled Super Dimentio in the face with his vines. As he stretched his vines. He ripped Super Dimentio's head in half as blood and brain matter poured out. DBX! The Fourth Dimension finally faded into nothingness taking Super Dimentio's bloody remains with it. Photoshop Flowey was back in Earth. He reverted back to his base form. The mushroom kingdom was safe. Category:Hyper Anon Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights